


The Perfect Gift

by Nifawiwa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being cute, Aww, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Mayuyu being salty, smol gift from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifawiwa/pseuds/Nifawiwa
Summary: With Christmas just around the corner the Rakuzan team discuss what they could give their captain and Mibuchi comes up with the best idea. Mayuzumi is unamused while Akashi doesn't know how to react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, loves!
> 
> Since it's Christmas, I thought I should write something cute and harmless for a change as a gift for y'all :3 A short one-shot, can you believe it?? I can't. But it's here! So, Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you enjoy this :3

 

One day, the Rakuzan basketball team came across quite the dilemma.

What on Earth to give their captain for Christmas?

The holidays were just around the corner and the talented players had yet to gain any genius ideas. Of course, celebrating Christmas wasn't exactly very popular there, but it was still a nice occasion to spread the love.

Oh who I am kidding; the team just hoped that perhaps their captain would lay off of them for a bit if they gave him a satisfying gift. Eh, today's youth.

That is why the main players had gathered this fine winter day much earlier before their practice had to begin to discuss this issue of utmost importance.

However, the problem was way bigger than anyone could have imagined.

''I... have zero ideas.''

None of them knew what their fearsome captain would enjoy.

''How about we give him something classy, like a new watch or something?'' Mibuchi voiced out his thoughts, even though he himself sounded quite doubtful about that.

''He doesn't need things like that,'' their power forward, Mayuzumi, grunted, feeling quite irritated by this whole situation. He was forcefully dragged into it after all. Like, seriously, who would imagine Mayuzumi spreading love? ''That brat has more money than anyone cares to count.''

''I suppose you're right...''

''Oh, oh! How about a pet then, like a dog or a parrot?'' Hayama suggested, eyes sparkling excitedly. He was quite the animal lover after all, resembling one as well.

''Unless you wish to doom the poor animal into a pitiful fate known as in Akashi Seijuurou's care, I'd suggest not. I mean, a horse perhaps, but a doubt a parrot would witstand it.''

''Then just give him lots of diner coupons. I mean, who can say no to food?'' unsurprisingly, Nebuya was the one who suggested an idea related to eating. That blockhead only had two things on his mind after all: basketball and food. Lots of food.

''I don't think his taste buds would accept such commoner food,'' Mayuzumi once again shut down the idea, sarcasm lacing his voice.

''Well, what are your thoughts then?'' Mibuchi asked, folding his arms. ''What do you think Sei-chan would enjoy? What does he even like?''

''Does he even have any actual interests? I mean, he is human, there has to be something, right?'' the obnoxious blonde wondered out loud.

''Is he though,'' Mayuzumi mumbled under his breath, leaning on the locked gym door. He crossed his arms and mused silently for a good minute. Slowly, a thought brewed inside him mind. Why, again, was he doing this? ''Concerning what that brat likes... He does seem to talk about that one former teammate of his quite a lot. Almost as if he would be fond of him, that is, if he is even capable of such emotions, which I am very doubtful of.''

''Oh, you're right,'' Mibuchi agreed interested, remembering all those times their red-haired captain would mention a specific teen with this strange, usually foreign to him emotion in his voice. ''I believe it was... Kuroko Tetsuya? Yeah, something like that.''

''Okay, so we find this Kuroko Tetsuya, kidnap him, put a ribbon on him and gift him to Akashi!''

Was Hayama joking or serious, hard to tell.

...The latter was quite possible actually.

''Idiot,'' Mayuzumi muttered. He was very close to being done with this nonsense.

''I don't think that would be quite legal nor would Sei-chan enjoy it...'' No one knew about the latter though. ''But that boy is nevertheless the only thing we got so far. What can we do with that...''

Lightly humming, the shooting guard took out his phone and opened up his browser. They didn't even know what that teen looked like after all. Perhaps he would be able to find some photos of him on his previous school's web-page or something.

Quickly the teen swiped through all of the photos until a specific name caught his eye under a picture of the last year's library committee. Actually, he had to focus quite a bit on the said photo until he finally noticed his target. For some reason it was rather difficult spotting that certain apparent tealnet. Nevertheless, Mibuchi was quite surprised when he did.

''Oh, he's very cute actually,'' the shooting guard commented, tilting his head. ''I can see why Sei-chan likes him.''

''Wait wait, are you implying that Akashi--''

''Oh for the love of...'' Mayuzumi muttered irritated, covering his eyes in annoyance. ''I can't believe I'm actually talking with such idiots.''

''I got it!'' Mibuchi suddenly announced excited, completely ignoring his senior's comment. ''I know what we can give Sei-chan for Christmas!''

''What is it?''

''Don't worry, I'll take care of it. He'll love it, I guarantee you,'' The male's sparkled with enthusiasm.

''Whatever, just make sure we don't get extra training for this,'' Nebuya grunted, not completely trusting his teammate. Mibuchi was a diva, and those kind got all sorts of weird thoughts.

 ''It'll be fine~ Trust me a little more~''

And so they did. But come on, it was Mibuchi, their vice captain. Surely he knew what he was doing, right?

* * *

 

On second thought... The team wasn't so sure once the long awaited day came and they finally got to see what Mibuchi got for their feared captain just before practice. Christmas or no Christmas, they still had to work as intense as ever.

''...You have got to be joking,'' Mayuzumi deadpanned, completely unamused.

''Reo-nee... Are you sure about this?'' Hayama asked rather uncertainly, eyeing the gift in his hands. ''Won't Akashi give us extra training for this?..''

''We'll be fine, trust me,'' Mibuchi assured them. ''Yes, it may seem childish, but I have a feeling Sei-chan will like it.''

''A feeling?'' Mayuzumi repeated, seemingly not being able to comprehend the current situation. ''Our wellbeing is riding on your 'feeling'? That brat is already enough annoying as it is and this could potentially piss him off even more.''

''Where did you even get this?'' Nebuya asked, taking the item from Hayama to examine it closer.

''I made it myself,'' the shooting guard beamed and winked, obviously proud of his work.

''I never knew you were so crafty, Reo-nee!'' the blonde astonished, eyes glinting excitedly. ''But... are you sure Akashi won't bite our heads off for this?''

''He will love it, I guarantee you that,'' the vice-captain stood his ground firmly.

''I am not taking part in this,'' Mayuzumi announced, completely annoyed by this situation.

Before any of them could discuss this topic any further, the locker room's door opened and the teen of their main focus entered, as proudly as ever. Nebuya quickly passed the gift to the mastermind behind this idea before their fearsome captain could spot it. Mibuchi respectively hid it behind his back and greeted the redhead.

''Sei-chan, hello!'' he flashed a smile at the other's direction as he confidently made his way to the younger teen.

''Hello, everyone,'' Akashi nodded back, placing his bag next to his locker. ''Get ready now, the rest is already at the gym I hear.''

''Yes, yes, but first,'' Mibuchi beamed at him and revealed the gift, extending it in the redhead's direction. ''Merry Christmas, Sei-chan! We got a present for you, hope you'll like it!''

Akashi was about to comment about not celebrating this holiday, but when he saw the item in his teammate's hands the words got caught up in his throat. He could only stare at it with slightly wider eyes, not completely believing what he was seeing. Obviously, he did not expect this.

The rest of the team, on the other hand, silently observed their captain with pure wonder, since not everyday you see a surprised Akashi Seijuurou. Furthermore, the redhead seemed at a complete lack of words, which was also a case never before heard of. Mibuchi's gift actually took him by such surprise?

As they impatiently waited or dreaded Akashi's next words and actions, the said teen slowly lifted his hands up and took the item from his senior, still not lifting his eyes from it, as if not believing the team actually got him this. He was, of course, unaware that Mibuchi took most of the credit, but a fact was nevertheless a fact. And, honestly, Akashi wasn't quite sure how he should react.

''You...'' the redhead finally spoke, his betraying voice laced with surprise as he stared at the adorable chibified version of Tetsuya in the form of a plushie. Once again, words didn't seem to come together for the poor teen, since the situation still seemed quite bizarre for him. After a few tries, he finally put together a more-or-less decent sentence. ''...Thank you. How... thoughtful of you.''

The rest of the team, excluding Mayuzumi, though he was quite interested nevertheless, stared at their captain while holding their breaths, still not lowering their guard. Was... that it? Could that be it? Akashi wasn't planning on quadrupling their training or something? Perhaps he was so shocked that he couldn't think straight at the moment? Or did he actually mean it?

''You should... head to the gym now,'' the redhead spoke once again, finally lifting his eyes to his on edge team. ''Practice is about to start.''

''Ah, right, right,'' Mibuchi nodded, casting one last curious glance to his captain before returning back to the rest of them.

However, seeing as how the redhead wasn't even moving from his spot to change (the rest of them already had their training attire on), they couldn't help but wonder.

"Sei-chan? And you?" the shooting guard caught their captain's attention.

"I'll be there in a moment," Akashi answered, looking over in his teams direction. He had yet to lower the doll.

Nodding, the team left the changing room, but instead of heading to the gym as they were supposed to, Mibuchi stopped them after a few seconds.

"Wait a bit," he spoke quietly, albeit enthusiastically nonetheless. "I have an idea."

Motioning for them to follow him, the teen silently walked back to the door, which had been - conveniently - left open slightly ajar. Honestly, Mayuzumi thought this was very childish, but curiosity got the better of him, so he followed his team despite his sense telling him this was stupid. They were acting like children after all. 

Quietly, Mibuchi pushed the door slightly wider for them to be able to see inside and the team gathered around it. And the sight that greeted them certainly shocked them. Honestly, some thought they were probably dreaming, because no way could this be real.

Their captain, Akashi Seijuurou, was holding the doll to his chest, hugging it gently, as if scared of damaging it somehow. His head was slightly lowered and his eyes were covered by those red bangs of his, thus hiding his expression from his shocked teammates. Neverheless, such a sight was frighteningly adorable.

While the rest were just trying to comprehend what they were seeing, Mibuchi was shrieking on the inside.

_Where's my camera when I need it?!_

Indeed, this was such a waste. Not everyday-- scratch that, you _never_ get to see _the_ Akashi Seijuurou looking this cute. It was even scary actually. A sudden thought shot through the teens' minds: what would their captain do to them if he found them staring at him while in such a state? He probably wouldn't be very pleased.

Nevertheless, Mibuchi couldn't help but feel proud of his gift. It wasn't such a bad idea after all. Besides...

_It seems we now have some work to do concerning that Kuroko Tetsuya._

If someone as Akashi Seijuurou had such feelings, it would be a crime not to help him out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like the idea of the Rakuzan team with Mibuchi in the lead trying to get Akashi and Kuroko together XD I don't know, maybe I'll write it sometime in the future, I don't know :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
